This disclosure relates to a coating removal apparatus, and more specifically a coating removal apparatus for removing protective coatings from gas turbine engine components.
During the manufacture and repair of gas turbine engine components, a coating process is undertaken to provide various characteristics to the components, including increased hardness and heat resistance. When coating a component, excess coating can build up on portions of the components. As a result, the components may not meet required specification tolerances for insertion and use within a gas turbine engine. After the coating process is finished, the coating may be equivalent in hardness to the material of the component itself.
Tools, such as stones and blenders have been used to remove excess coating, but may result in nonconforming parts due to uneven surfaces created by hand blending, and may affect the surface of the component itself.